


A Lazy Morning

by aphorisnt



Series: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, the best kind of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/pseuds/aphorisnt
Summary: Day 13: Hugs/Snuggling/CuddlingSleepy morning cuddles





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Order? What order? I'm just gonna kinda keep writing these as I get ideas and pick and choose which prompts I'm gonna do (I might do all the days if I have the time/energy, I don't know yet)
> 
> Endless appreciation for cassia_scott, for putting this whole thing together!

Anakin awoke to the sun streaming through the window of his and Obi-Wan’s quarters, feeling warm and content. He looked down to where the redhead was still asleep, curled up in his arms, and smiled.

It was a rare day off, no duties, no battles, no meetings, just some much-needed leave time on Coruscant for them and their troops. And Anakin planned to enjoy every moment of it. He already had a schedule of what he wanted to do–joint moving meditation (the only kind he didn’t totally mind doing), picnic lunch, sparring session, trip to the local art museum, quiet night in with food from Dex’s and a holovid–and was excited to get started.

He felt Obi-Wan start to stir and leaned over just in time to meet his eyes as they opened. “Morning,” he said brightly.

“Morning,” Obi-Wan grumbled in return, voice still rough with sleep.

Anakin planted a kiss to his forehead then lay back down and pulled Obi-Wan over to lay his head on his chest. He gently carded his fingers through ginger sleep-mussed hair.

“What time is it?” Obi-Wan asked groggily.

“Just after 0800. But before you panic, remember: we have all day off to do whatever we want.”

“Good,” Obi-wan said, closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into Anakin’s chest. “Because I have no intention of moving right now.”

“We can’t stay here all day,” Anakin admonished. “I have things I want to do, you know. With you, I might add.”

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” Obi-Wan mumbled. “But in five more minutes.”

Anakin sighed. “Five more minutes,” he acquiesced.

“Good.” Obi-Wan took the opportunity to make himself more comfortable and wrapped his arms around Anakin’s chest, settling in for a few more moments of precious sleep.

Anakin smiled. As much as he wanted to get started on their day together a few more minutes couldn’t help. He pulled Obi-Wan closer and pressed kiss to the top of the man’s head. Just five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr @aphorisnt. Come yell about nerdy shit with me.


End file.
